1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method, a program storage medium, and a program. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method capable of generating a robot motion pattern corresponding to an input motion pattern, a program storage medium, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Studies on neural networks as one model of human or animal brain have been made. In neural networks, it can be determined whether or not input data corresponds to a motion pattern that is pre-learned.
In one neural network technology, for example, pairs of associated motion patterns are stored in advance using a neural network in a robot that generates its own motion pattern based on a motion pattern of an object photographed with a camera. A motion pattern having the highest similarity to an input motion pattern is generated from the stored robot motion patterns (see, for example, Yasuaki Yorozu and Yasuo Kuniyoshi, “shikaku-undo yugo ni motoduku udedousa no genshi mohou model (visual-motor-based primitive imitation models of arm motions),” Proceedings of the Annual Conference of the Robotics Society of Japan, 2001).
In the method disclosed in the above-noted publication, however, an input motion pattern and a robot motion pattern must be associated with each other in advance.
Another problem is that the generalized performance for recognizing an input motion pattern depends upon the generalized performance of a learning model to be associated with the input motion pattern, which are stored.
Still another problem is that a generated robot motion pattern corresponding to an input motion pattern does not always meet geometric or physical constraints of robot motion control.